telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Finger
The "finger" command has a number of uses. When run by itself on a server, it will display the users logged into that server. On the telehack server, it will show real users who are also playing telehack. On all other servers, it will display simulated users based on the type of people who might have actually been logged into that server 20 years ago. There doesn't seem to be much use for fingering those old ghost users, although maybe that is a telehack secret. But a finger of the real users shows lots of interesting things, for instance what commands they are currently running, their status message, when they were last active, and where they're from. > finger TELEHACK SYSTEM STATUS 22-Oct-11 16:23:49 14 users port username status last what where ---- -------- ------ ---- ---- ----- 0 operator System Operator 5s console * 18 jamgrrl telehack.wikia.com 0s finger Bellevue, WA 23 camz hybrid 2m porthack Kitchener, Canada 36 chuk Wave Rider 1.20 15m relay San Francisco, CA 22 h4ck3r H4ck3r 16m wardial Volketswil, Switzerlan 20 robm Robm 18m Aurora, CO 21 lunde Purple Peril 31m Evanston, IL 19 jamgrrl telehack.wikia.com 50m Bellevue, WA 45 - 1h Villeveyrac, France 30 - 3h Plano, TX 26 h4ck3r H4ck3r 6h wardial Volketswil, Switzerlan 35 - 9h Neutraubling, Germany 32 h4ck3r H4ck3r 9h wardial Volketswil, Switzerlan 23 camz hybrid 18h netstat Kitchener, Canada You can also finger a specific user to learn more about them: > finger forbin USER: forbin system level: 20 (META) account age: 387 days last login: 31m location: Mountain View, CA system connects: 488 commands executed: 3484 user status bits: KILROY Kilroy was Here 06-Jan-12 22:29:17 IOCOM Illuminati Online 28-Nov-11 18:03:20 SYSADM User Table Hacked 28-Nov-11 18:03:15 PDEBUG Segmentation Fault 28-Nov-11 18:03:08 TURING AI Complete 28-Nov-11 18:02:21 BABYLON First Dynasty 28-Nov-11 18:02:15 MOON Tranquility 28-Nov-11 18:02:04 PIONEER Go West 28-Nov-11 18:01:38 ROOT Got root? 12-Oct-11 09:03:31 FOOL Folly or Wisdom 06-Oct-11 14:39:20 PERMUSER Permanent User 10-Jun-11 08:14:26 SYSMON System Monitor 28-May-11 10:23:52 KONAMI Konami Code 22-May-11 19:45:11 REGUSER Regular User 17-May-11 22:16:53 RETUSER Returned User 17-May-11 22:16:53 PTYCON Invoked PTYCON 09-May-11 15:07:12 HACK10 Hacked 10 network hosts 30-Jan-11 23:19:57 HACK5 Hacked 5 network hosts 30-Jan-11 21:00:34 HACKER Hack the Planet 29-Jan-11 22:31:48 ACCT Registered User 29-Jan-11 22:23:17 forbin has LOGIN on 6 systems forbin has SYSOP on 1 system: region3 You can see the user's system level, their account age, when they last logged in, their location (based on IP Address), number of total connections to Telehack, number of commands they've run, a list of their earned badges, the number of systems they have login on (using porthack), and the number and names of the systems they have root on. You can easily use finger to discover new secrets in the game. For instance, seeing what badges others have earned may give you some clues as to how to earn the badge. (Best used with Google.) You can also finger the users on a remote host with the "finger @host" command. This is helpful for when you're logged into a remote server and want to see the users logged into telehack without going back. It is also possible to use "finger" from outside of telehack.com as well, using the finger command of the OS you are running to gather the data of a user. The result executing "finger user@telehack.com" will give you back the same result. ---- Go back Category:Basic Commands